L'expérience de l'amour
by yukitwo
Summary: Harry et Draco acceptent le projet que leur propose Dumbledore. Cependant, les deux adolescents traversent une période assez difficile de leur vie... Pourront ils malgré tout mettre de coté leurs rancunes et rivalités pour s'aider mutuellement? Slash HPDM
1. Mauvais depart

**L'expérience de l'amour**

**Disclaimer** Pas à nous. Tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling.

**Warning :** Slash HP/DM et aperçus d'autres couples…

**A/N : **J'utilise les noms originaux pour quelques personnages principaux tel que Draco.

**Sommaire : **Harry et Draco acceptent le projet que leur propose Dumbledore. Cependant, les deux adolescents traversent une période assez difficile de leur vie... Pourront ils malgré tout mettre de coté leurs rancunes et rivalités pour s'aider mutuellement? Slash HPDM

**Infos importantes concernant la fic :**nous sommes deux fans de Harry Potter qui pour la première fois se mettent à écrire une fiction… alors pitié soyez indulgent… Quant à l'histoire elle se déroule lors de la dernière année à Poudlard de nos héros, Sirius n'étant pas mort il continue à vivre caché.

--------------------------------------

**_L'expérience de l'amour_**

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvais départ**

Par une froide nuit de novembre, tous les habitants du château de Poudlard étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Le calme n'était troublé que par les branches des arbres qui se balançaient doucement au rythme du vent...

Seul un garçon était éveillé, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, écoutant le faible murmure de la pluie qui résonnait contre les carreaux.

Ainsi, ce jeune homme, le regard perdu dans le vague, assistait au levé du soleil qui chassait peu à peu les sombres nuages laissaient apparaître un ciel dégagé.

Sa chouette tirée de sa somnolence par les doux rayons lumineux, eut un mouvement brusque qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Celui-ci compris alors qu'elle souhaitait se dégourdir les ailes.

En ouvrant la fenêtre pour la laisser s'envoler, une brise légère vint caresser sa peau et fit voler ses cheveux bruns dévoilant une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, ainsi que des yeux d'un vert émeraude rougis par le poids des larmes versées.

Les cernes présentent sur son visage témoignaient d'une nuit sans sommeil.

Et c'est d'un pas lent, l'air épuisé qu'il alla se recroqueviller sous les couvertures et sanglotant quelques instants tel un petit enfant, il tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

-------------------------------------

« Harry Potter, monsieur ! Réveillez-vous! Monsieur" peu a peu Harry émergea d'un trop court sommeil et se retrouva en face d'une étrange créature aux yeux globuleux et au teint blafard : Dobby. L'elfe de maison postillonnant sans retenu demanda d'un ton inquiet si Le Survivant n'était pas malade.

Après l'avoir rassuré, Harry lui demanda l'heure.

« Monsieur il est 10h55, Monsieur »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry sautant de son lit, « Merde, dans moins de 5min, j'ai un devoir avec ce bâtard de Rogue ! »

Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, Harry ordonna à Dobby de rassembler ses affaires de cours pendant qu'il s'habillait.

-----------------------------------------

Le silence de la classe fut perturbé par un claquement de porte ainsi que le « boum » significatif d'une chute. Harry rouge de honte avait trébuché sur un sac de cours laissé par inadvertance près de la porte, et avait atterrit au pied de son professeur de potion. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle perdu dans cette course contre la monte ; il sentit tous les regards se fixer sur lui, et les rires moqueurs des Serpentards commencer à résonner dans le cachot.

Se relevant péniblement, en lançant quelques jurons, Harry frotta négligemment ses habits pour se « dépoussiérer ». Quand il releva la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec un Rogue impassible.

« Alors, Monsieur Potter, toujours l'art de se faire remarquer ? » devant un Harry exaspéré qui levait les yeux au ciel, le professeur ajouta froidement « Vous pensez peut être que vos capacités sont si supérieures qu'elles vous permettent d'arriver en retard à un examen? »

« Excusez-moi, MONnsiiiieur, mais j'étais tellement troublé et pressé à l'idée de vous revoir que je me suis perdu dans les couloirs…» menti Harry, reprenant une respiration régulière.

« Mais vous n'avez apparemment pas perdu votre sens de la repartie, Monsieur Potter… »

« Vous non plus, à notre grand désarrois » rétorqua-t-il

« Votre impertinence au moins aura le mérite d'avoir fait perdre 15 points à votre maison ! » dit rogue en créant un brouhaha de mécontentement chez les autres Griffondorts.

Harry furieux devant le petit sourire sarcastique qui se dessinait sur les lèvres froides de son tortionnaire allait répliquer hargneusement quand soudain un bruit sourd retenti derrière lui.

Il aperçut avant de se retourner le visage de son professeur changer brusquement ; il semblait surpris.

Harry compris alors pourquoi.

Devant la porte, se tenait un jeune homme de leur age, avec une posture qui laissait présager de son rang. Sa robe noire à l'effigie des Serpentards contrastait avec la blancheur presque maladive de son visage fin. Ses yeux couleurs argentés semblaient sans vie même s'ils brillaient de fierté. Quant à ses cheveux blond qu'il portait habituellement long, ils étaient étonnamment court et ne dépassait que de quelques centimètres de son cuire chevelu.

Un silence pesant s'abattait dans la pièce. Tous les élèves regardaient bouche bée leur camarade absent depuis plus de dix jours…

« Draco » laissa échapper Rogue. Se reprenant aussitôt, d'un ton ferme, il lui demanda la raison de sa présence.

« Et ben ! quel accueil chaleureux ! » lança ironiquement le jeune homme devant le regard devenu impassible de son prof.

« Je vous ai manqué ! » rajouta narquoisement Draco.

« Arrêtez vos bêtises Monsieur Malfoy !… Tous les deux, vous avez assez perturbé mon cours, sortez immédiatement et allez chez le directeur ! »

Avant d'avoir pu protester d'indignation, Harry sentit une main le pousser vers la sortie. Sans avoir eu le temps de se retourner, il entendit le claquement de la porte dans son dos.

« Bien reprenons » cria Rogue « Il ne vous reste que 40 minutes pour me rendre vos copies. Au travail ! »

Hermione se retourna en direction de Ron, et tous deux échangèrent un regard ou se mêler inquiétude et tristesse.

-------------------------------------------

C'est un Harry furieux qui se tourna vers un Draco impassible

« C'est de ta faute s'il ma renvoyé ! Tu n'es bon qu'à m'emmerder ou quoi ! » cria-t-il de plus en plus fort « Si tu savais comme je te hais… tu l'as fait exprès en plus » tournant en rond devant la porte, ne savant ou aller « ça doit te faire plaisir de me voir comme ça! et puis d'abord pourquoi t'es revenu ! on était mieux sans toi !… espèce de »

Pendant qu'Harry injuriait avec acharnement son ennemi, ce dernier tourna les talons et sorti du couloir.

Harry lui couru après puis le retourna violemment en le plaquant contre le mur.

« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! » hurla le Gryffondor hors de lui.

Draco baissa alors les yeux , ce qui fit reculer Harry d'étonnement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte. Draco Malfoy venait de se soumettre… à… à Harry Potter ?

A ce moment là, des pas se fit entendre. Dumbledore alerter par ces cris apparu.

A la vue du directeur, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'osèrent bouger. Lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha, il remarqua les yeux noirs d'Harry et la pâleur de Draco.

« Et bien messieurs, quelle surprise de vous voir tous les deux réunis ! Pouvez vous m'expliquer la raison de ce vacarme ? »

Harry allait bredouiller une réponse quand Draco intervint et dit d'une voix posée

« Le professeur Rogue a décidé de nous faire sortir plutôt que de nous voir déranger plus longtemps son cours …»

« Je vois… Notre rencontre était donc inévitable » sourit le vieux fou avec ses yeux pétillant.

« Et concernant ce tapage ? Quelle explication me donnez-vous ? » dit-il en se retournant vers Harry. Ce dernier, baissa les yeux et s'excusa de son comportement.

« Bien » reprit le directeur « Puisque vous avez du temps libre, et de l'énergie à revendre, j'ai un projet pour vous deux… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry

« Ensemble ? » s'insurgea Draco

« Oui » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique, « ce travail commun vous enrichira, j'en suis sure ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer dans mon bureau »

Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent…

----------------------------------

à suivre...


	2. chapitre 2

**L'expérience de l'amour**

**Disclaimer** Pas à nous. Tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling.

**Warning :** Slash HP/DM et aperçus d'autres couples…

**A/N : **J'utilise les noms originaux pour quelques personnages principaux tel que Draco.

**Sommaire : **Harry et Draco acceptent le projet que leur propose Dumbledore. Cependant, les deux adolescents traversent une période assez difficile de leur vie... Pourront ils malgré tout mettre de coté leurs rancunes et rivalités pour s'aider mutuellement? Slash HPDM

**Infos importantes concernant la fic :**nous sommes deux fans de Harry Potter qui pour la première fois se mettent à écrire une fiction… alors pitié soyez indulgent… Quant à l'histoire elle se déroule lors de la dernière année à Poudlard de nos héros, Sirius n'étant pas mort il continue à vivre caché.

--------------------------------------

_**L'expérience de l'amour**_

**Chapitre 2 : ...  
**

Bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard

_° Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconte ce vieil excentrique ? Il ne s'arrête jamais de parler ?  
Bla, bla bla… déjà dix minutes qu'on est là, qu'est ce que je peux m'ennuyer ! Tiens je n'avais jamais remarqué que sa barbe était aussi longue…Ça doit le gêner, surtout pour aller aux toilettes ! Hahaha pas très hygiénique tout ça ! _

_Et cet abruti de Potter qui boit ces paroles… Quelle honte ce ringard à toujours pas changé de lunettes ! Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi toutes les filles sont folles de ses yeux ! Qui sont cernés d'ailleurs ! Je préfère les miens !… Maintenant que j'y pense… c'est la première fois que je peux aussi bien le détailler…° _

Draco fixait Harry depuis quelques minutes quand soudain celui-ci se leva d'un bond ce qui fit sursauter le Serpentard.

« Mais vous avez perdu la tête ! » hurla le Survivant.

« Allons Harry » relativisa le directeur, « ce n'est pas si terrible. Prends exemple sur ton camarade qui lui, garde son calme et accepte de faire ce petit travail pour moi. »

Draco se ré-intéressa alors à la conversation et, sous le regard haineux de Harry, acquiesça avec un largue sourire, ravi d'avoir les honneurs du directeur. Il aimait être au centre des conversations et par-dessus tout recevoir des éloges.

Harry se retourna alors vers son ennemi :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu veux vraiment le faire ? T'es DINGUE ! »

« Le grand Harry Potter que tout le monde admire aurait-il peur ? » se moqua Draco.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » rétorqua Harry, « puisque tu insistes tant on va la préparer ensemble cette… RENCONTRE mais attention tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tout le sale boulot ! »

« Quoi mais quelle rencontre ! » interrogea Draco les yeux écarquillés

_° Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ?° _ pensa-t-il soudainement.

Dumbledore intervint alors le sourire aux lèvres :

«Bien Messieurs, maintenant que vous êtes d'accord je vais pouvoir contacter mon estimée consœur Mme Maxime directrice de l'école française '' Beauxbatons''. Je suis sur que vous serez organiser un séjour inoubliable à vos camarades étrangers. »

Draco compris alors la situation et se maudit de ne pas avoir pu tenir sa langue et ravaler son foutu orgueil. Quant à Harry, interloqué, sans prononcé un mot avec un regard meurtrier, il quitta la pièce à la demande du directeur qui souhaitait s'entretenir en privé avec Draco.

--------------------------------------

Quand la porte se referma les yeux pleins d'inquiétude du vieil homme croisèrent ceux argentés de son élève.

« Draco » dit-il dans un souffle, « tu n'es pas encore près à reprendre les cours ; tu n'es pas tout à fais rétablis. Cependant je conçois que tu t'ennuis c'est pourquoi il est bien que tu es accepté de t'occupé de cette rencontre. Cela te changera les idées et, qui sait, peut- être même que ta relation avec Harry s'améliora. »

Et malgré l'air incrédule du Serpentard il ajouta : « De plus, si tu lui demandes, je suis certain que Harry pourra t'aider à rattraper ton retard au niveau scolaire sans que cela s'ébruite dans toute l'école. »

Draco dit d'une voix dubitative qu'il y réfléchirait mais que pour l'instant il allait retrouver Mme Pompresh. Il sortit la tête basse, accablé par le travail que lui avait confié Dumbledore et surtout par le faite qu'il allait devoir l'accomplir avec son pire ennemi.

--------------------------------------

C'est dans la grande salle que Ron, soulagé d'avoir fini son devoir, retrouva son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci était accoudé à la table des Griffondors, la tête entre les mains et semblait pensif. Arrivé à sa hauteur Ron engagea la conversation :

« Oh la la Harry, t'as de la chance de t'être fait virer ! Rogue nous a fait un devoir sur les effets secondaires de la potion Panti… panta… enfin pantatruc! Je savais même pas ce que c'était, j'ai fait n'importe quoi ! Au bout de dix minutes j'avais plus rien à dire alors qu'Hermione a gratté pendant toute l'heure !

« Hermione …» balbutia Harry, en relevant la tête commençant seulement à écouter son ami, Ron imperturbable continua sur sa lancée :

« Oui, trois pages tu te rends compte ! Et je n'ai même pas pu copier ! Cet enfoiré de Rogue était constamment derrière mon dos ! »

Harry pris une jolie teinte rosée et lança les yeux baissés :

« Elletaparlédemoi ? »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Ron en fixant goulûment la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître.

« Elle t'a parlé de moi ? » répéta doucement le Survivant.

« Oui » répondit le roux en remplissant copieusement son assiette, « hier soir je l'ai croisé. Elle se sentait pas bien alors… elle m'a tout raconté. Tu sais Harry faut pas lui en vouloir, ça n'aurait pas été honnête que vous restiez ensemble si vous partagiez pas les mêmes sentiments… »

La seule réponse d'Harry fut un soupir.

Ron reprit alors en riant : « Et puis c'est pas comme si tu l'aimais vraiment, hein ! »

Avant d'entamer son assiette il asséna une grande tape dans le dos de son ami et ajoutant d'un ton léger : « Et comme on dit : une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! »

Harry abasourdit par les paroles de son ami garda le silence pendant un long moment. Il le brisa seulement pour demander à Ron de prévenir leur professeur Trelaway -_son prochain cours_- qu'il ne viendrait pas du fait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se leva alors et d'un pas nonchalant, il quitta la Grande salle pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

--------------------------------------

« …… tu as choisi de revenir en cours même si tes blessures ne sont que partiellement guéries ; Il vaudrait donc mieux que tu retournes dans ton dortoir… Je ne peux plus de cacher ici comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore ! » conclu Mme Pompresh

« Très bien, c'est mieux ainsi » répondit l'adolescent assis sur le rebord du lit tout en reboutonnant sa chemise blanche.

« Néanmoins tu dois te ménager » insista l'infirmière, « le sport t'es proscrit et n'oublies pas de venir me voir tous les jours et à n'importe quelles heures si tu te sens mal. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sur que tout se passera bien… » l'a rassura le Serpentard en se levant. Après avoir entendu pour la dixième fois Mme Pompresh lui dire qu'elle glisserait dans ses affaires ses médicaments pour atténuer ses crises, le blond l'a remercia. Il tira alors le rideau de drap blanc qui séparait son lit du reste de la pièce et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Harry Potter stupéfait qui venait d'entendre leurs dernières paroles.

Draco s'arrêta alors net dans son mouvement, son pou s'accéléra et il sentit son poing se crisper sur le rideau. Pendant quelques instant il fixa Harry tout en essayant de garder un visage impassible malgré le sang qui lui montait aux joues. Puis dans un ultime effort pour paraître digne il fonça vers la sortie en bousculant son ennemi. Cependant il ne put réprimer un geste de colère en claquant la porte.

--------------------------------------

L'infirmière sursauta et poussa en petit cri de stupeur devant la sortie brutal de son patient. Elle se tourna et vit alors Harry, toujours immobile, le regard pensif.

« Harry, que fait tu là ? »

« Je… heu… » balbutia-t-il, « est-ce que Malfoy… »

« Non » le coupa Mme Pofresh avec un regard froid qui métamorphosa son visage d'habitude empreint de douceur en un visage crispé ; « cela ne te concernes en rien. Ne poses pas de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre.»

Harry comprit alors qu'il ne fallait pas insister et demanda précipitamment une potion pour dormir.

Dans le couloir pour retourner à sa chambre les dernières paroles de l'infirmière résonnaient dans sa tête, ce qui aiguisaient de plus en plus sa curiosité.

« Et n'oublies pas Harry; tous ce qui se passe à l'infirmerie reste dans l'infirmerie »

_° Mais qu'arrive t'il à ce foutu Serpentard !° _

--------------------------------------

_° Les feuilles ont déjà commencé à tomber _° s'étonna le blond.

_° Ça fait presque sept ans que je suis ici et c'est la première que je remarque la beauté de ce lieu.°_

En effet, le lac calme était teinté de vert et d'auburn reflétant ainsi les feuillages des majestueux arbres à l'approche de l'automne. Une légère brise soufflait alors sur les rives du lac, qui emportait dans sa courses leurs feuilles en les faisant virevolter dans un tourbillon joyeux ; Créant ainsi une impression de mouvement qui contrastait avec la tranquillité de l'eau..

Draco ne savait plus s'il frissonnait à cause des caresses du vent sur sa peau peu couverte ou à cause des sombres pensées qui l'assaillaient.

_°…J'en ai marre…_

… _je sais plus quoi faire…_

… _Potter a entendu…_

… _l'école le sait aussi, ils m'ont tous vu…_

…_tout le monde le sait…_

…

… _mon père…_

…

… _il…_

… _il doit le savoir… aussi…_

…_qu'est ce que je vais faire ! …_

… _il va venir…_

… _il va recommencer…_

…

… _j'ai mal…_

… _j'ai eu si mal…_

… _je souffre encore…_

… _encore plus…_

…_tout est noir…_

… _NON…_

…_je veux pas… _

… _je sombre…_

… _encore…_

…°

--------------------------------------

à suivre…

Désolé pour ce petit retard ! J'espère que cette suite vous convient ! On y a mi tout notre cœur !

N'hésitez pas a nous envoyer des rewiews ! merci


End file.
